


First time

by Lion01



Series: The Girl in the Street and its Side Stories [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Korra and Asami are at the beginning of their relationship, without any routine or common habits. They still have to learn a lot about each other. That's why, when Asami takes Korra to her room to deepen their relationship, she doesn't expect the incident that is about to happen and that they will remember their whole life.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: The Girl in the Street and its Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689304
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	First time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Première Fois](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610403) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01)
  * Inspired by [The Girl in the Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250194) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01). 



> Hi everyone!
> 
> Here is an OS. There is a special story behind it. So, the thing is, this chapter is actually from an idea that was evoked in another story. For the readers of The Girl in the Street, this is one of the bonuses that I post in advance. It is the development of an event I talked about in chapter 26 (discussion between Korra and Asami) and it takes place way before this story. That is why it is NOT needed to have read The Girl in the Street to read this story.
> 
> Now that this is clear, I'll let you enjoy this story!

* * *

Asami finished cleaning out her desk. It was late afternoon, she no longer had the courage to stay. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was flooding the streets, and she wanted to feel it caressing her skin and revitalize her a little, even though she wasn't that tired. Let's just say that sunbathing never hurt, and it could only improve her peaceful mood.

Weeks had flown by, between the new portal and the various political issues that kept Team Avatar busy. Her work was just beginning to return to a more or less normal rhythm. She had to admit that the new assistant she had hired had been very supportive.

Lu—since that was his name—had started his job just before she escaped again from her role as the leader of the company to help Korra. To her surprise, when she came back he had perfectly taken his mark and had made a list of tasks to accomplish in order of priority. Since then she had known she had nothing to fear regarding the stability of the company: Lu would take care of it during her absence. And she was relieved.

She felt that it had been ages since she hadn't been able to count on someone to take some of the burden of being a CEO off her shoulders. Lu did it without flinching, without pretending to know better than she did, without questioning her authority, but just by helping her and taking care of her somewhat. They were not very familiar with each other—a result of their professional relationship—but they looked after each other in their own way: sometimes it was only a coffee in the morning or a small note next to a document to be taken care of. That was enough for them.

So when she left her office, Asami waved goodbye to Lu and advised him not to stay too long either. He thanked her but said he still had a lot to do. She teased him a little, telling him that he was too hard-working and that she couldn't afford to have such perfect employees because otherwise what would they say about her leaving so early! He shook his head, but not without a slight smile, and promised to leave at a reasonable hour. Asami was satisfied with this answer and wished him a good evening before heading for the exit.

Then she came face to face with Korra.

"Hey."

"Hey," Asami replied, smiling at her girlfriend's somewhat shy look.

"I was coming for you. It's a nice day so, I thought we could go out for a bit, unless you're busy..."

"I'm not. I was actually on my way out."

"All right, well... So, wanna…?"

"It would make me very happy..."

She smiled with immense tenderness as she took the young blue-eyed woman's hand and delicately intertwined their fingers. In an instant, the two blue orbs began to sparkle with enthusiasm and gratitude, and if Asami could have captured those emotions to see them every day before going to sleep she would have done so.

"Great!" the Avatar only shouted before pulling her to go out. "Bye, Lu, see you!"

The young businesswoman couldn't help but giggle slightly as she saw this wave of energy and enthusiasm at work. Lu tried not to pay attention to them but he had to admit that he regularly had fun seeing them together. Nevertheless, he was rather glad to see them disappear: he would be able to resume his work earnestly.

As for them, the two young women had left the building. Korra seemed hesitant for a moment to keep Asami's hand in hers, but when she saw her sweet smile she remembered nothing mattered but them. They wandered around for a while without any real talking. They simply enjoyed the sweetness of the late afternoon and the warm presence of the other. Even so, they ended up sitting in the shade of a sheltered terrace under an immense foliage, savoring then the time elapsing with a cool drink. But they didn't stay long on this terrace discussing their respective days; Korra got up when they had barely finished their drink with a fabulous idea in mind. She took her beloved's hand and pulled her to another place.

Rapidly, she led her to Republic City Park. She knew that at this time of the day there was a very pleasant place where few people went. It was in the shade of a huge tree. She leaned against its bark and invited Asami to sit next to her, or rather she used her airbending to make her fall and take her in her arms.

The young raven-haired woman was amused and gave her a little punch on the shoulder as a reprimand, but ended up kissing her with a smile on her face. They remained intertwined for a while, then Asami's head ended up on Korra's lap and the blue-eyed woman played tracing endless drawings on her ivory skin. The older woman had closed her eyes, the sun was beginning to decline; several minutes passed during which she hoped that this time would become infinite, that it would never end.

But the declining sun announced the end of the day, and the end of the day inexorably announced the end of their time together. That was what usually happened anyway since they didn't spend the night together. They rarely managed to see each other for so many hours straight without someone interrupting them, and that's exactly why Asami couldn't imagine it ending like this.

"Want to come home with me?" she asked without really thinking about it.

"Mmm... If you want," Korra responded lazily.

"Aren't they going to worry at the Air Temple?"

"I'm almost 22, maybe it's time they stopped worrying, you mean."

Asami giggled.

"I sometimes forget that you're a responsible adult," she teased.

"Heyyyyyy," Korra complained, flicking her nose. "If that's how it is, I'm going straight home like a teenage girl who respects the curfew!"

Asami stood up and moved her body, leaning on both her hands, to meet her partner's lips.

"Come home with me," she repeated in a cavernous and airy voice.

"Okay. We should go anyway, it's gonna get really dark soon."

The Avatar stood up and reached out her hands for Asami to grab them and together they drove to the Sato Mansion. They remembered that they hadn't eaten anything since lunch break and stopped to take something to eat on the road. When they arrived they took some time to eat. And as a graceful silence stretched out, during which the young businesswoman watched her girlfriend eat, she blurted out:

"You could live here someday..."

"Live... here?" Korra tried to reconfirm, puzzled.

"Yes."

She frowned, beholding the two green opals with some kind of skepticism. She saw that Asami was serious, confident, and yet she knew she hadn't thought about it any more than that. She certainly just thought it was nice with them being both there.

"We wouldn't have to live here by the way," the green-eyed woman said. "It's just... so that we think about it... someday."

"Okay."

They resumed and finished their meal, then as nothing was really holding Korra back anymore, she thought she'd better leave. But...

"Stay."

"It's late."

"You can stay the night, I don't mind."

"Asami..."

"Please, stay. I was serious about living together. I'm alone in here and we had such a good time today, I don't want it to stop."

"Neither do I, but..."

She was cut by two lips on hers.

"Come."

Asami took her upstairs, she took her to her room. Korra could feel the blood beating at her temples and a redness bursting on her face. She hadn't planned on ending up there. Not at all. Asami kissed her. She kissed her in her _bed_ _room_. She knew the place was not insignificant.

"Asami... I've never..."

She didn't finish her sentence, she didn't need to. Her girlfriend took some distance. Her two green, loving eyes gauged her.

"That's why you don't want to stay?"

"I-I... N-No..."

"I mean, if it's just that you've never slept in someone else's room before..."

"No! That's not what I meant! I meant that I've never!..."

She felt two hands cupping her cheeks tenderly.

"Relax," Asami smiled. "I got it, I was just kidding."

The Avatar sighed.

"We don't have to do anything," she continued. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to do it with you, but we don't have to do it today. You can stay the night just to stay with me, okay?"

Korra nodded her head.

"Unless you want to, and then it's something else."

Korra remained silent. Then Asami pecked her before walking away.

"I'm going to change clothes."

The blue-eyed woman didn't move for a few seconds, rather surprised by this turn of events. Then, tired of standing, she sat cross-legged on Asami's bed, holding her feet with her hands. Her knee was twitching nervously but she made it stop by telling herself that there wasn't much to worry about.

Apparently, nothing would happen tonight. Fortunately Asami seemed rather accommodating and open-minded. But the discussion they had had bothered her and let her dissatisfied for some reason. But what was left to say? Maybe the answer to this: did she want to? She couldn't even be calm enough to find an answer to that question.

Her knee began to twitch again, so she shook her head and decided to think about something else. However, the choices were quite limited... She was in her girlfriend's room, waiting for her, which either reminded her of the previous discussion or made her imagine what would happen next. Luckily, Asami wasn't too long and came back in her pajamas and cleaned up. She opened her closets before asking Korra:

"What do you wear to sleep?"

If she had been a little more comfortable and playful, she would have been tempted to say "nothing" (and indeed, she did wear nothing at times but that had essentially been during her first days in Republic City. She had been dying of heat at that time! But after a few close calls with Ikki and Meelo, she had thought it was better to shorten the experience). Instead, she just shrugged and said that everything would be fine. So, Asami handed her a pair of loose pants and a large t-shirt. Korra took them and didn't move. The green-eyed woman raised an eyebrow.

"The bathroom's over there if you want. If not, I can help you get undressed..." she joked.

Seeing that her vague joke had little effect she moved closer to her girlfriend and put her arms around her shoulders.

"Korra..." she called, meeting the two blue orbs she loved so much. "Does it bother you that much to sleep here?"

"No, that's not it... It's just that, um..."

"I told you we won't do anything."

"I know. But..."

"Unless you want to."

The blue-eyed young woman fell silent, imperceptibly biting her lower lip. The young engineer searched her eyes which threatened several times to evade her analysis. Eventually, she decided that actions spoke louder than words.

She leaned slowly and naturally met her lover's lips. She sensed a vague taste of blood and knew that Korra was more worried than she wanted to let it show or even admit. She squeezed her against her and ran her hands through her brown hair. She felt Korra's arms around her. But she eventually broke off the kiss.

"Do you want me to go further?" she asked her.

"How about you?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"You've done it before? Go further, I mean."

"Yes. But not with a woman. Not as far as I want to go with you."

Korra stared at her for a moment, her beautiful Asami, whose body had already been discovered by others than her before. She wasn't of a jealous nature, so she could have pretended it didn't matter to her. And yet, she did have this desire to access the same things that others before her had.

She raised her hand and placed it on the pale cheek that leaned against her, then she ran it down her neck until she reached Asami's pajamas—a kind of dark pink blouse. She undid two buttons. Opened like that, the top fell on the raven-haired woman's shoulders revealing some of her naked bust.

Then, Korra got closer to her rubbing her face against the new skin of her neck that she kissed, as she then kissed her bare shoulders and her upper chest. Then, her shining blue eyes met again the softness of the green opals which became more and more secret and discreet as their owner moved forward to find her beloved's lips.

It was not only their lips that met, but their whole body seeking the nakedness of perfect harmony: breaths, hands, skins, legs, breasts, even through their slightest feverish quivers... More than their heats coupled within this new unity, it seemed that their bodies were enveloped in a soft, new and exacerbated sensitivity that Korra could never have imagined in spite of all the trainings, blows, fights.

She had already felt Asami's hands on her skin, her body against hers through sparring, through strength and pain, and yet she had never felt them as much as at this moment, never like this. Never before all the wounds, scars, her skin repeatedly stained and skinless had spread this sudden and gentle burn over every inch that was touched again. And as if every pore of her skin was a microscopic light bulb that the caresses illuminated, her whole body was awakening to something she had never experienced before.

Amazed and lost by these new discoveries, she barely realized that Asami was beginning to reach the "farther point" she had promised her. In her lower abdomen, she felt the rising of a land of fire, rocks that were disintegrating and evaporating into a puff of air whispering in the dry morning dew. Then, she didn't really know anymore.

Everything faded, everything went out. Or maybe everything lit up?

Brightly. Too brightly. It was as if the radiant and blinding sun was scorching her alive in the middle of summer while the wind was blowing to save her.

A breath of air. An immense and devouring breath of air as if it were necessary for her to swallow the world with one breath.

It was a mechanism. Why?

She heard a laugh. She was confused. She tried to find the source of this laughter recovering a form of consciousness she was unaware of having been dispossessed. She discovered Asami, who was naked on the floor, laughing out loud, surrounded by an overturned bedside table and most of the sheets.

"The Avatar State? Seriously?" the green-eyed woman laughed.

She couldn't stop laughing, even though she had a hand on the back of her head.

Korra, on the other hand, was just starting to come back to her senses. The Avatar State? Was that what had happened? Did she feel that she was in that much danger?

She didn't know what to say—whether to justify herself or apologize. She didn't understand what was going on. Asami got back on the bed, facing her. Then she asked her if she was all right, with a smile on her face.

Was she okay?

"Yes..." Korra said absent-mindedly, dragging the end of word as if it were going to change before she finished pronouncing it. "And, uh... How about you?"

"I have a little headache but I should be fine."

Asami looked at her with a very amused look on her face, so the Avatar couldn't help but feel slightly offended.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing," she said, grinning. "I just didn't think I was going to activate your Avatar State like that. That's a pretty cute reaction. Scary, but cute."

"Just say you're splitting your sides laughing."

"Well, excuse me, but I have good reasons to."

Asami was teasing her, Korra knew it, and yet she was cot to the quick and she even thought about maybe sulking. The green-eyed woman kept looking at her without her smile leaving her face. She giggled before giving Korra a furtive peck and hugging her.

"I love you."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, but we'll still have to work out that little Avatar State issue because I don't plan on ending up with more bruises than necessary every time we have sex."

"I know, but... I didn't mean to and..."

"We'll figure something out," she said confidently as she faced her lover. "With more practice."

She winked at her and kissed her again before slipping under the covers. She lifted them inviting the blue-eyed woman to join her. Korra settled for one side of the bed, not knowing whether or not she should get closer to the other woman. Asami decided she was too far away and made her come closer.

"Do you want to sleep?" Korra asked, a little puzzled.

"Yes. Don't you?"

"I do... It's just that since you didn't..."

"I didn't?"

"Well, you know..."

"Have an orgasm?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't have to. Anyway, I'm tired and to be perfectly honest, the blow earlier gave me a headache. I'd rather sleep."

"You want me to take a look? Maybe it's better if I heal you."

"No, it's okay, don't worry. But next time you want to take care of me, no need to summon the all-mighty Avatar spirit and throw me on a bedside table," she teased.

Korra grunted, mumbling "I'm sorry, okay..." Asami laughed again.

"You're adorable," she said.

"And _you're_ gonna remind me of this moment for the next ten years..."

"Oh, no, I don't think so."

Korra raised an eyebrow, perhaps seeing a glimmer of hope. Then Asami added:

"Much more than that."

Then the Avatar growled and hid under a pillow making the green-eyed woman laugh again. The latter made her come out of her lair with delicate kisses, so she could snuggle in her warmth to spend a peaceful night.

The next day, Korra had to heal Asami anyway because she had a huge bump on her head and her headache hadn't quite gone away, giving the young businesswoman another opportunity to tease her. Korra grunted again pretending to be really offended when she was having fun deep down.

She could feel all the love Asami had for her through her teasing, and although it was a strange memory of their first time, it was also a memory of a moment of intimacy they had shared and that belonged only to them. And she knew, when Asami offered her to spend the night with her again very soon—even that very evening—that it didn't matter whether it was perfectly fine or a little embarrassing and bumpy. The most important thing remained that this was a privileged moment that united them as nothing else united them to anything: it was a delicate thread that kept weaving ever softer and more precise patterns on an already solid and proud patchwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of feedback is welcome. Thank you all for reading! And see you later in another story! (And in the last chapter of Family for the ones that follow this story!)
> 
> Lion


End file.
